The valve manufacturing industry consists of extremely high product variation and relatively low quantity of manufacture. One layer of complexity is due to the variety of inlet and outlet end connection configurations that are required by each customer. For example, a first customer may require a ring type joint flange configuration for the inlet and outlet end connections on each valve, while a second customer may require a socket weld configuration for the inlet and outlet end connections on each valve. Because the inlet and outlet end connections on each of the first customer's valves are physically different than the inlet and outlet end connections on each of the second customer's valves, only valves specifically manufactured for the first customer may be sold to the first customer, and only valves specifically manufactured for the second customer may be sold to the second customer. Accordingly, sales forecasting is relied upon to estimate the number of each of the first and second customer's valves that must be produced to meet the expected demand of that particular customer. If too many valves are manufactured for either customer, those excess valves waste production capacity to sit in inventory (and occupy valuable space) until a future order is placed. If too few valves are manufactured, a rush order may be required to meet a customer order. Because each valve body is typically sand casted at a remote foundry, the process of fabricating each valve body may take too long to meet such a short time frame, and delivery may be late. Accordingly, it would desirable to reduce inventory levels of customer-specific inlet and outlet end connection configurations, reduce reliance on sales forecasting on valves using such customer-specific end connection configurations, and decreasing production lead times for valves using such customer-specific end connection configurations.